Pharos
Information You can start repairing the Pharos once the Bridge has been repaired and land region 1 has been bought. You need to repair the Pharos before you can start claiming any water territories south of the island. The information on the repair and upgrade quests below is taken from the game and its configuration files and should be 100% complete and correct at this moment. The quest information for the upgrade stages will be updated as soon as possible. Repairing the Pharos First stage quests *Have 15 Luxury Cottages anywhere on your island simultaneously (First or second half of island). *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Do the paperwork. Provide 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Second stage quests *Deal with the Shaman . Give him 300 , 250 and 200 . *Pay the workers $30,000,000. *Repel 100 ghosts . The ghosts appear on the beach of the second island after you have paid the Shaman. Tap the , when it appears over the ghost's heads. (This will require 5 energy zaps per ghost). *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Third stage quests *Buy one Pharos Old Scheme from Leonids shop for 40 , 60 and 400 . *Collect 15 saws by repairing Tropico restaurants. *Collect 30 wooden blocks by destroying Wild West Hotels. *Get hold of a projector for the Pharos. A visitor to the second half of the island will have it. It will cost you $30,000,000. (See Tips section below) Rewards for repairing the Pharos *€5, 2 , 1 , 2 , 50 *Completing the repair of the Pharos will also trigger the first of three Lighthouse Awards. Currently only the first Lighthouse Award - Lighthouse Builder - has been implemented. First upgrade for the Pharos First stage quests * Find the ancient lighthouse schematic by zapping 300 tourists on the first part of your island. Each tourist requires 5 energy zaps , totaling to 1,500 zaps . * Buy 12 issues of "Modern Lighthouses" from Leonid's shop. ** The magazines cost 95 , 160 and 205 each * Build 15 Aroma coffee houses. * Build 15 Luxury Cottages. Second stage quests *Upgrade 15 Aroma coffee houses to Level 5. * Collect 70 iron sheets from destroying Moon robot attractions. *Collect 25 wrenches by repairing Mini Mansion. *Provide 3,000 energy zaps Third stage quests *Get the scheme of the projector - appear in bottle right to dock *Get 25 mirrors by destroying solar power plants *Have one of green, blue and red gems *Pay 50M$ Fourth stage quests *Get 30 paint by destroying extra pizza. *Get 40 furniture by repairing Eur. Country House. *Hire designer - will appear as mason, ask 50M$. *Provide 3800 energy zaps Fifth stage quests *Create projector in Albrecht workshop - 20 hours. Requires blue, green, red gems (1st level of improvement), mirrors from previous stage, glue. *Have 15 large economy scrolls *Have 20 large time scrolls Sixth stage quests *Provide 5000 energy zaps *Have 1200 free energy *Pay 200M$ *Build 3 observation wheels - 30 piastres each, must be built new *Build 3 aerostats - 70 piastres each, must be built new Second upgrade for the Pharos This upgrade is not implemented yet. Therefore there is no confirmed quest information for this upgrade. There are however some hints in the configuration files of the game, shown below. The only thing we know for sure about this upgrade is that it is required for buying water regions 9 and up. Besides the ridiculous amounts of $ and energy zaps that will no doubt be required, these are the quests we could find: First stage quests *Receive a certain number of something unknown while collecting cash from Atrium Hotels. *Get a complete blueprint for the second upgrade. Not sure how many pieces there are in this blueprint, but pieces 3 and 4 can be collected by cleaning. Second stage quests Third stage quests Fourth stage quests Fifth stage quests *Collect a certain amount of iron sheets from Spacecraft expos and/or Moon robot attractions. Most likely by destroying those. *Get hold of a mirror by destroying something. Most likely Solar power plants. *Collect a certain amount of paint by upgrading something. *Collect a certain amount of wrenches by repairing something. Most likely Mini Mansions. Sixth stage quests Other upgrade quests Besides the unconfirmed upgrade quests for the first and second upgrade, there are some other quests of which it is unsure to what stage they belong. They might as well be meant for the unimplemented Bridge upgrades. But just to prepare you for what might be coming up: *There is a picture of a Lighthouse Magazine . No doubt will we have to get some of these from the shop. *Something with lobsters . *Something with anvils . *Something with pickaxes . Probably for collecting stones for the last upgrade of the Bridge, but who knows it might show up in one of the Pharos quests. *Something with upgrading Extra pizza places. *Something with upgrading Sushi bars. *Something with destroying Solar power plants. Tips *It is sometimes difficult or even impossible to catch the projector tourist . In most cases it might be helpful to turn off all the building layers and click on the pedestrian carrying the projector. Clicking the head of the tourist or between the bubble and the head of the projector tourist seems to be easier than tapping on the projector bubble itself. *If the projector tourist does not appear on your second island within a few days, build a longer street and connect all buildings to it until you finally got him. Category:Utility